Albino ( Whitemoon )
Appearance Peer white colored scales with Gold edges. His horns and spikes are the same way. His eyes are different from one enother, his left eye is like an Icewing dark blue whites with a blue iris. He is blind in his right eye which is completely white. His tail is also an icewing tail with the whip end. Albino’s wings are one thing they are like feathers, but they also are space like as in representing his nightwing. He is also very skinnny naturally and sometimes others ask if he was abused or anything like that which he wasn't. Albino was just raised more by the royal family because they wanted him and their son to get well married so they kindof acted very nice to him. So he and them would be better off. His scales are also as cold as an Icewing but is attually colder than an icewings scales. Personality He’s shy and likes keeping to himself only telling his feelings if he’s forced to. he’s not the one to hold a grudge with anyone the closes he can get to that is sometimes hurting a dragon on accident. And if he does hurt someone he apologies alot afterward being very weak compared to other dragons his age, older, and even younger. Hatching Day He was actually hatched on December 25 also known as christmas to us. He was hatched on one moon and a crestent moon. So his parents though one of his powers would be stronger and the other one would be weak , but instead he was a full seer / prophet. Relationships Heather - A very nice friend to him, well one of his only friends actually that was nice to him genially. She also thinks that same way for him too (and maybe has a small crush too). Century - He honesty tries being nice to Century but for him, Century is too flirtatious in general. Well the only reason why Century was flirting with him was he had a VERY big crush on Plaugemaker and was testing somethings. But Albino isn’t very good at taking it and just thinks its weird and is very uncomfortable and unnerved about it. Plaugemaker - They are the best of friends they knew eachother ever since they where dragonet. But they don't talk as much as they use to since he's not allowed to be outside of the castle. Truthwhisperer - They aren’t really close but he has some superstitions about him since he’s a little close and personal at times and Albino is very creeped out about it. Beluga - Also known as Prince Beluga but was excepted back into the tribe since he did get a lot from his father. Soulreader - His mother, dear old mother, who honestly despise him and his friends. She hates the fact he looks like an Icewing which makes her and him the talk of the kingdom. But she can’t get too mad because he is now married to Prince ( King ) Darksoul. King Darksoul - He Hates Darksoul for many reasons I dont want to say. Even though Darksoul has completely fallen head over heels for Albino. Albino is having plans about escaping and never coming back too. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+